


MINE

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Dec Prompt Meme Collection [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, The Asset doesn't like people touching his stuff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Bucky has a weakness, and the Asset will take out anyone who tries to take advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyaudiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaudiophile/gifts).



> Based on a prompt meme thing I reblogged on tumblr...
> 
> @ladyaudiophile said: greed—wintershock  
> Greed: ‘They took what was mine and I’ll never forgive them’

Bucky knew it was a mistake to get so close to Darcy, but she just made it so damn easy. She was a calming presence in his life (she had enough sense to steer clear of him when she was on a caffeine high and/or at her wits end after a science bender with Jane) and Bucky woke up looking forward to spending time with her.

It had started simply enough, with them occupying the same space, and Darcy not being scared off at the thought of being left in the common room alone with him. She made attempts at polite conversation, obviously restraining herself, and over time he found himself responding. As the weeks passed the distance they kept between them was shortened until he was comfortable sharing a couch with her, watching movies with her or reading whilst she tapped away on her tablet. And then she decided to share her love of music with him. It ran the gamut between Stark’s rock n roll and Sam’s Motown favourites and beyond. He liked everything she shared with him.

One day she played him something he thought he remembered, something his mind associated with fuzzy images of dance halls and twirling skirts and ruby red smiles. With only the slightest hesitation he stood and held out his hand.

“Lemme see if I can remember the steps,” he murmured as Darcy blushed, placing her hand in his. It was just an excuse, an excuse to touch her and hold her close.

It was a mistake to get so close.

** *** **

The alarms interrupt his therapy session. His phone rings a split second later and Steve barely has a chance to get the words out (“It’s Darcy! They’ve taken Darcy!”) before the phone is crushed in his hand and everything shifts into sharp black and white focus. His therapist tries to talk him down but a metal hand around his throat quickly silences him.

“They took what was mine,” is all the Asset offers as an explanation, his voice cold and gravely, before letting the civilian fall to the floor and storming out.

He locates the nearest computer terminal and looks up the mission details. Hacking is not the Asset’s strong suit, he always had handlers who compiled mission parameters and tech support if the mission deemed it necessary, but the Soviets were nothing if not prepared. The Asset locates the required files within minutes.

The Mission and the Scientist were leaving a university. Their security detail was overwhelmed and the Mission was taken. Not taken by mistake, not taken because they couldn’t get to the Scientist; the Mission was their target. This is about him. They want their Asset back.

Bucky Barnes would trade himself for the Mission in a heartbeat, but the Asset… the Asset would burn them to the ground for taking what was his. And that’s exactly what he does.

It doesn’t take him long to find them, even with the Avengers hovering like mosquitos. He knows how they think, how they operate, what they look for in a safe house. The Asset appreciates how easy it makes the retrieval but sneers at how ill prepared they are. They should have known better, they programmed him after all.

He raids the Black Widow’s weapons cache – Stark and his therapist had been uncomfortable with him having his own in the tower – and sets out. The Asset is vaguely aware of Avengers at his back but he works alone. When they reach the enemy compound he leaves them to deal with the main forces as he ducks into darkened hallways, following a map of the building he’d committed to memory, killing all who intended to stop him locating the Mission.

He throws an enemy combatant through the second-to-last door. Bucky’s blood would have run cold at the sight of so many white coats surround Darcy as she lay strapped to an operating table, but the Asset just sees targets between him and his Mission.

He leaves none alive, the bodies left behind will serve as message enough.

The Asset carries the Mission from the building, regrouping with the Avengers for an extraction. He lets none of them near her, treating her injuries as best he can as they return to their base of operations. His former mission tries to talk to him but the Asset deters him with a growl and reloads his weapon.

The Mission murmurs and winces in pain as she returns to consciousness.

“Bucky…”

And just like that the Asset holsters his weapon, the world returns to colour, and Bucky races to Darcy’s side.

“Darcy! I’m here, doll. I’m right here. Doc!” he calls out and his team visibly relaxes. Banner races over and begins checking Darcy out. Bucky tries to keep out of his way as best he can without letting go of Darcy’s hand.

“Bucky…” Steve approaches hesitantly. “Are you back with us?”

“Yeah, sorry… I’m sorry,” he repeats, ducking his head. “I just needed Darcy to be safe.”

“We never would have guessed,” Tony snorted. “Though next time you might try and use your words instead of growling at us.”

“It might be the drugs talking, but I think the growling’s kinda sexy,” Darcy adds dopily.

The entire quinjet erupts into quiet laughter.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Banner assures Bucky with a smirk.

Bucky smiles down at Darcy and brushes her hair out of her face. His metal hand, the hand that had just snapped the necks of a dozen men, he realises all too late, but before he can pull way Darcy sighs and nuzzles her cheek against the cool metal and drifts off to sleep.

 

Yes, it was probably a mistake to get so close to Darcy, Bucky thinks, but he can’t quite bring himself to regret it.

 


End file.
